


欲盖弥彰

by Reddleeeee



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Mother-tongue Shame
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 一个关于母语羞耻的小片段很喜欢不通人性的妖怪小狼，试着写了一下BGM：Fever-Dua Lipa&Angele
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Kudos: 1





	欲盖弥彰

钢牙喜欢亲吻，但他不知道那个词。  
通常他会主动吻上来，但某一天当他决定向犬夜叉索吻时，说：  
“舔我的嘴。”  
犬夜叉不可思议地看着他，因为这太过直白的句子双颊绯红。  
“你在说什么胡话！”  
“傻瓜，我们不是经常这样做吗？”  
钢牙不耐烦地说。犬夜叉以为他们会为此吵起来，但是钢牙没有继续说下去。他凝视他的脸，微微打开嘴唇，犬夜叉于是明白了他的意图。  
“笨蛋，那叫……接……。”他红着脸停了下来，换了一个词，“那叫‘kiss’。”  
“kiss？”  
犬夜叉点头。这个词是他从戈薇那听来的，与“接吻”同义，不过是个外来者，与他隔着大洋与五百个年岁。当他把这个单词咬在齿间，两个单纯的音节就像压在舌苔上两颗无味的卵石。  
钢牙说：“听起来像把‘喜欢’倒过来说。”  
这让犬夜叉鼓起嘴，心脏砰砰直跳，他转了转眼睛，而钢牙催促他：  
“快点，把那个‘kiss’……什么的，给我。”  
这个异国的两个音节由钢牙的嘴吐出，突然在犬夜叉耳朵里变成真正的语言，一个倒错的“喜欢”。他没有选择教他“接吻”的用心，此时完全功亏一篑。  
犬夜叉靠近他，他们身高相当，面对面时鼻子便会撞在一起，所以钢牙微微歪过头，他亲在他嘴上，感到那张嘴上有淡淡的咸味，他用自己的嘴唇轻轻碾过。钢牙说要他舔，但犬夜叉疑心他连这个动词都未能理解。  
“不是这样。”钢牙突然说，他们还贴在一起，所以他的嘴唇滞重地蠕动，发音含混不清。犬夜叉想，或许他真的希望自己舔他的嘴唇，可是在他伸出舌头之前，钢牙打开了嘴。  
“舔我的舌头……”  
半妖男孩抽了一下鼻子，闻到妖狼嘴里的咸味，血一般的锈味，决然称不上美味的嘴。他无意识地抖了抖狗耳朵，把自己的舌头送进那血肉的口腔。钢牙的舌头微微翘起来，等着他，然后与他的舌苔贴在一起，犬夜叉尝到他粗糙的舌苔散发出生肉的味道。他就像他命令的那样舔舐他的舌头，然后是牙龈与牙齿，在那尖锐的犬齿上流连了一会儿。  
钢牙喘了一口气，重新将自己的舌头挤进犬夜叉口中。他将手掌放在犬夜叉的大腿上，往犬夜叉那边贴近，洁净而坚硬的膝盖隔着袴挨着犬夜叉的小腿。犬夜叉挣扎着睁开眼，蓬勃的羞耻几乎压垮他的眼皮。他看见钢牙半掩的眼睑依偎着浅蓝的眼珠，在对上他的目光时他就闭上眼睛，薄薄的睫毛颤动不止。犬夜叉最后亲了亲他的舌头，然后松开了他。  
“……就这样？”  
犬夜叉语气不善：“你还想要什么？”  
“真没趣。”钢牙剐了他一眼，然后皱起眉用手指确认般地触碰自己的耳朵。他的脸和耳朵微微充血，胸前裸露出来的皮肤泛出红色。


End file.
